And The Dragon Roars
by Nickaustin90
Summary: 'Dragons have been eradicated over a decade ago,' Allen frowned at the thought... Or so he thinks. Follow how Allen, not an ordinary boy, meets a supposed extinct race and what goes on with his life afterwards. MxM/Shounen-ai/Yaoi later/YULLEN! YULLEN!
1. First sighting & Keep it a secret

Hullo! I'm Nick Austin. pleased to meet ya! Don't care if yer pleased ta meet me or not but I think I'd run if the no-pleased crowd happens to be those who read my other works. Psst, I've been procrastinating for 6 freaking months! Don't tell nobody, kay. Anyway, this one piece I had had in my mind in my procrastinating period. Also it helped that this piece came from a totally different piece which is my creation too and an original one. I haven't shown that piece to anyone so no one can tell me I stole their work coz I sure freaking didn't! That's the little history for this story and I think I made my point. Kay, I didn't type this up, I had my sister type it for me coz I simply hate typing things I wrote. I read it a bit but there's a big probability you're gonna find typos or miss spelled words. Or words that don't make sense at all. I'm human after all and I might have missed a few of these technicalities. Please help me do better in my writing. *bow*

To the ones who happen to read my other works, please don't flame meh! D: I had a harsh 6 months! Dropping out on top of fighting with my parents. Sowwy!

To the others, enjoy my work.

Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino. For now I ish not making fun of her characters.

Warning: Hm, nothing much for now. But shounen-ai later and definitely nyummy yaoi. Yum. Hehehehe...

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sighting and Keep it a secret.**

_Am I imagining things? _A young man thought as he slapped himself on the cheek and winced from the pain._ I'm not dreaming, that's for sure,_ he thought as he gazed on the spot where he thought he saw… something? _Or was it someone?_ Regardless he moved towards said spot cautiously the peered at the ground and above among the branches and leaves. Nothing was there be it humans, beasts or any other entities. _At least there aren't any wild animals,_ he thought cheerfully as he trotted deeper into the woods.

It wasn't peculiar for young Allen Walker to be seeing things wherever he was. He was human but the special sort. His complexion was special enough but his abilities made him exceptional. He was one both loves and by those living around him. The younger generations finds him amazing what his white locks making him look four times older than his actual age. They tease him for it but love him at the same time. He was such a polite child and a pleasant company.

It was his left eye and left arm that scared the adults. His left eye could see all the truth. In a way you could say that he sees the soul but it's more than just that. His eye allows him to see those which are hidden such as feelings or those which are locked like murderous intent, desire to cheat– or in simpler terms, the truth. His left arm was deformed and dark red and it carries his second ability. He needs only touch to know everything, current thoughts, past deeds, hidden guilt, mistakes, memories– everything.

Thus why people both love and hate him. He understood why though. To let another inside you and be stripped of all secrets and lies till your soul is left bared was like to be stripped of any identity. No one wants to be left completely vulnerable at the mercy of another. That's why he lived in solitude. He wanted not for others to feel vulnerable around him and he was content living that way. But as a precaution he always wore gloves on both hands. As long as nothing comes into contact with any skin on his left arm he would see nothing.

The day was monthly routine for young Allen to go into the forest to collect fruits and wild plants for his self and herbs for the village. Normally he would go with either or both of his two best friends. Unfortunately one was bedridden with a probably contagious and deadly illness while the other had to stay with her brother who was tending to his sick friend. Allen sighed deeply. He had wanted to see his sick friend first but decided that it was better if he went for the herbs first. Who knows? He might actually stumble on a miracle that would actually help his ailing friend. So Allen moved onwards.

"Hihi, good haul today. I have enough food to last me till next month," Allen said gleefully to himself. It hadn't been an hour and his basket was almost full. Usually it would take him at least four to five hours to collect that much food. It bothered him a little. His main contenders for those fruits had always been the animals in the forest and it seemed like they were eating less and less the past few month. Either they were fasting and on a diet or their numbers had been decreasing rapidly. If it's the latter that it meant someone or _something_ has somewhat recently made home in the forest and preyed on all the animals. Allen was dead sure no one from his community would hunt that excitedly. A single doe would be enough to last one family for at least a week.

_Could it be the thing I saw earlier?_ Allen thought with worry. Allen may be special but he was just like any other humans. He lacked what most people have, the sixth sense. People would say that there is no such thing as a sixth sense but the ability to detect someone or something looking at your is actually another sense. In Allen's case, he couldn't sense anyone even if they stood merely two to three feet away from him. Thus making him surprise easily. His two best friends and the children enjoy that disability of his to the fullest. Allen was fully aware of that and he knew it'd be useless for him to try and be aware of other being's presence. He'd just have to stick with being extra careful and to rely on his left eye to spot a being before it attacks him… hopefully from the front because he doesn't have an eye on the back of his head. Nor can his special eye see things that are not within view range. It would be bad indeed if he was attacked suddenly. Very, very bad.

With that in mind Allen trotted taking the familiar path back home. His progress was slow since he was being more careful than usual. His second theory about the increase amount of fruits was unfounded by anything but it doesn't hurt to be extra vigilant. It doesn't bother him the slightest. After all the sun hasn't rose about his head yet. He had a lot of time in his hands. He was also keeping an eye out for herbs. Funny enough, there seemed to be less and less of them. His rucksack was barely half full. Silently he wished that lady luck would be on his side for that too.

He was climbing a rotting tree that fell on the path about half a year ago when he saw something that made his eyes widen to the size of tea saucers. About ten feet away from where he stood on the trunk he saw a patch of ground highlighted by sunlight and on it was a bed of plants so rare that only handful of people had manage to get their hands on. And most of them only towed it like once in a lifetime.

"Dragon's Breath," he breathed out slowly out of surprise and stared. He couldn't believe his luck! Usually people find a single stem of the plant in their lifetime and there he was staring at a whole patch of them! He must be truly had been blessed! Without a second thought Allen jumped off the trunk of the decaying tree and ran towards the sunlit patch.

_Lavi would get cured with these! Heck, all those sick children and elderly will be healthy again!_ Allen thought ecstatically. Dragon's Breath was a plant that people label as a miracle plant. It heals all physical injuries as well as illness that cannot be seen by the naked eyes. A single leaf could cure ten people!

_But, it's so odd,_ Allen thought as he paused in his action to picking the herbs. _Legends say that Dragon's Breath grows around dragons. Dragons have been eradicated over a decade ago,_ Allen frowned at the thought as he willed himself to continue plucking. "Guess a legend is just a legend," Allen mused out loud, shrugging as he continued to harvest his good fortune.

CRACK!

SWOOSH!

Allen turned his head in alarm towards the source of the sounds and saw a man jumping from branch to branch, with his right eye. With his left he saw a majestic black dragon slithering quickly among the branches, twinkling as the sunlight hits its scale making Allen think of clear night skies and stars. To his surprise it was going away from him. It, or him turned his head towards him and they locked eyes. His normal eye saw black eyes yet his other eye saw fire and hatred… and also loneliness. The dragon bared his teeth and growled at him, too far away for Allen to hear, and was out of his sight.

It took Allen a minute to realize that he was on the ground, panting and sweating. His mind wouldn't process what had just happen to his body. His body had felt fear yet his mind was still in awe. His mind and body felt very much disconnected at that very moment. He tried to stand up but failed each time. He looked down and saw how badly they were shaking. Still he felt no fear. _'How is that possible? To feel fear yet not feeling it at the same time!'_

* * *

"A dragon," Allen said shaking, "I just saw a dragon," he repeated and his shaking stopped. He finally felt the fear, and with it some king of excitement. "I saw a dragon!"

"I swear! He was black and his eyes were so red and bright that they look like glowing coal! He growled at me! He actually turned to look at me to growl! At me!" Allen said flailing his arms to get peoples attention on him. The people in his presence were the village's elders, Komui Lee, the village's Head Healer, his sister and one of Allen's best friend, Linalee Lee and Komui's helpers. They were all at Lavi's house and those who aren't flailing were at awe at something else. Namely the magical herb Allen had bought back in a large quantity.

"Forget the herbs! A DRAGON is more important!" Allen when attention failed to greet him.

"Oh Allen! Do you know what this means to the village?" Komui said tearfully to the boy.

"That he might attack and kill us all tonight?" Allen frowned and pouted slightly.

"Huh? Who? No! I was talking about the Dragon's Breath you brought back! There are so many! Enough to ensure everyone's health for the next five decades!" Komui exclaimed in joy with imaginary flowers and rainbows around him. Linalee smiled beside her brother, though Allen would see the embarrassment her brother was putting her through with his left eye. But she was also overjoyed and Allen knew exactly why for he was feeling the same happiness too.

"I can't believe Allen-kun was able to find this much Dragon's Breath. No one had ever able to gather more than a single stem. Those who manage to get two leaves on the same stem are considered blessed by the gods! And here Allen was able to gather a rucksack full. Bless his soul," one of the elders, Froi Tiedoll, dabbed at the single that manage to escape his eyes.

"Lucky you, brat. No one would have been able to do this. Was it your eye that helped you?" Even Cross Marian, the youngest of the four elders (don't ask how he got the position), also caretaker of Allen once upon a time, was feeling elated. Evidence was formed the lack of insults towards the white haired youth.

"Enough fawning over the boy. Have these herbs secured and hidden somewhere. If word leaks out, we might get raided by bandits," Lvellie, also an elder, said stiffly. His eyes had a mean gleam in them and he had been glancing at Allen when the boy mentioned the dragon. Allen would see the hidden attention and intention but he couldn't figure out what it was about. After all he needed to touch to know what kind of thoughts the being he touched was having.

The fourth and eldest elder didn't say a word. He was Lavi's master and everyone knew him as Book Man. He never told anyone his real name and no one bothered to ask. He was the only one Allen cannot get an accurate reading off. His emotions Allen can read fine but whether his intentions were bad or good, he'd never know. Yet Allen trusted Book Man more than the other three. He's not as aggressive as he looks, frown, wrinkles and bangs under the eyes and all, and more often than enough Lavi would somehow manage to make him wear a panda outfit. Panda– I mean, Book Man's reaction to that never cease to amuse the village people. Also, he was one of the few people who'd visit Allen in his small cottage/hut on the outskirt of the village.

At that very moment Allen would tell Book Man was extremely relieved. He was the one who told Allen about Lavi's weird illness and Allen had seen how worried the ancient man was for his student. Even though Allen didn't saw it he knows that Book Man has been listening intently to what he said, well bursted, about the black dragon. Actually Book Man could listen to everything and remember the conversation even if the whole place was filled with people. He is the most intellectual person within a hundred mile radius of their village.

"Yes, yes, we don't want to lose these precious herbs. I'll take a few leaves to brew for the sock and injured ones," Komui said nodding vigorously then turned to the one of his assistants. "Brew these leaves and distribute the medicine to every sick person in the village. I'll go hide the rest," Komui handed the five leaves to the shabby man, Reever Wenham, and was gone in the blink of an eye. Rest assure no one will know where he had gone too. Tiedoll followed Reever and the rest of the assistants to forsee the brewing while the rest of the three elders stayed. Linalee was feeling happy and so was Allen.

"Come with me Walker-kun," Book Man motioned him to follow. Linalee shot him a worried glanced which he returned but didn't say a word. Allen followed Book Man and Cross Marian and Lvellie followed behind him. If Allen had turned around to see Linalee, he'd see how dreadfully worried she was for him.

"Sit down please," Book Man motioned to the soft cushion in the middle of the room. They move to the Elder's Hall, specifically in the meeting room. Four raised platforms made into seats made half a circle around the middle seat. The seat left of Book Man was empty as it was Tiedoll's and the man was absent. Allen sat and the three elders stared at him with cold hard eyes. With his left eye he could see that Lvellie was planning something malicious, Cross was calculating and was extremely horny (…) and Book Man was as mysterious as ever.

"Tell us everything about the dragon you saw," Book Man commanded gently. Allen hesitated for a moment but the light mood was radiating from Book Man assured him and he launched into his story. He began with the 'something' he saw as soon as he entered the forest that morning and how he thought it was odd for there to be so many fruits and his speculations about the decreased of animal population. Then to how he found the patch of Dragon's Breath and the twig snapping and to what he saw. He stopped his story when the he– dragon vanished. Allen realized that he was shaking slightly and didn't realize the questioning gaze the three elders were giving him. His body was remembering the fear again.

"Brat," Cross called him to get his attention and Allen's head snapped towards him in a second. It was really out of habit that Allen's so sensitive to the word 'brat' since Cross used it a lot while they still lived together. "What happened after that?" He asked. Allen's face went blank again. "Brat!"

"I was shaking," Allen finally spoke. "I was shaking, panting and sweating but I didn't feel afraid at all. After that I realized what he was and I ran straight back to the village."

"Was it alone?" Lvellie asked. Allen shrugged.

"I don't know, but he was alone when he flew, er, jumped away," Allen answered.

"Are you sure IT was a black dragon? Not midnight blue or dark purple?" Lvellie inquired. His gaze getting sharper and the malicious mood surrounding him got even thicker. Allen felt a tinge of fear and the need to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes. Midnight black with scale shining so brightly when the sun hits them. He looked like a starry night. He was beautiful," Allen's voice had a dreamy tinge in it as he spoke. "And he was so angry when he looked at me. Angry but so lonely…" Allen trailed off for good. Lvellie and Cross sighed for two completely different reasons.

"Very well Walker-kun. You are excused," Book Man said calmly. Allen nodded and got up to leave while Lvellie had a very nasty look on his face, as if he wanted to shout at Allen. "But tell no one about what you saw. Tell your friend Linale not to disclose this information to anyone as well. Though I think it is alright for you to tell Lavi. After all he is my apprentice," Book Man added before Lvellie could say a word and Allen nodded at the wizened man in understandably. He bowed respectfully to the three and took his leave. As soon as he was gone Lvellie turned to Book Man and lashed out.

"We haven't asked him about how the dragon looks like in its human form! We must have it hunted down before we are cursed!" Lvellie shouted.

"Walker-kun would be unable to answer that question right now, Lvellie. He was too transfixed on its dragon form, not that I blame him since his left eye does see the hidden. I doubt Walker-kun would be able to provide us with any useful information," Book Man said in a monotone.

"Yeah, best leave the idiot to himself while he figures out how to confess to a dragon. Gah! A male dragon at that! I never knew this day would come so soon," Cross groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"He may meet the dragon again. After all he can see only the truth. Not even a dragon can lie to him," Book Man said loudly over Cross's musing. "Maybe then he'd be able to tell us how this dragon looks like as a human. After that we can negotiate about him leaving our village as it is."

"Preposterous! Dragons shouldn't even exist anymore! I will contact the slayers. They will track down that vile creature and kill it before it even think of coming here," Lvellie growled and he stood up before stomping out of the room leaving the other two.

"I don't like what is going through that man's head," Book Man said steely as Lvellie disappeared from the view. He knew exactly what the stoic man was thinking.

"Me either but what he says is true. If it were any other village, their elders would have called the slayers already," Cross pointed out. Book Man sighed heavily.

"Any other village doesn't have Allen-kun," the panda-ish man sighed again "The boy sees only the truth and speak only the truth. You heard how he spoke of the dragon. He saw his loneliness and I do not want Allen-kun to be saddened," Cross nodded in understanding.

"I know," he got up and stretched and turned to leave. "But we can't always get what we want old man," He said before exiting the room leaving Book Man to his thoughts.

* * *

Okay! What cha think? I hope its not too bad for a first chapter. It is actually 2 chapters originally but I just hate having 1k word in a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway,

RnR please!


	2. Second Sighting

Hello again. I am being lazy on my other stories just so that I can upload this one. Hehe, don't tell the others kay. I'll be killed. So this is the second chapter. I didn't wanna couple it up with my 4th chapter because chap 4 is quite long. Hihi, I ain't uploading that one yet! So, this is a continuation from the last chapter and I ain't giving anything away. Go read it. Shoo! xD

**Disclaimer**: Not mine...T_T

**Warning**: Not yet shounen-ai but it'll be one soon enough. I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Sighting**

"Are you positive you saw a dragon?" Lavi asked for the hundredth time in the span of fifteen minutes. Allen was getting very, very annoyed having to answer the same question over and over again.

"Yes! Will you stop asking the same question already? It's getting on my nerves!" Allen wailed. Lavi chuckled and smiled brightly. Too brightly for someone who just recovered from a potentially deadly illness. Wait, that's normal. Forget it. He was propped up on bed, his red hair a little all over the place since he was finally able to sit down after three days of being confined to it. His right missing its usual black patch and instead was replaced by a medical patch. He was enjoying finally able to move again by annoying Allen, or trying to.

"Linalee, what's my record this time?" the red head beamed at the pony tailed girl sitting on the other side of his bed. She smiled warmly at the two. She missed her best friend pushing each other's button and was extremely happy to see that Lavi was still himself. Guess the youth didn't really realize that he almost died. At that thought the black haired girl with green steak had an odd urge to sigh. Lucky he had a question to answer.

"One hundred Lavi. Allen's getting better at ignoring you," Linalee said laughing at the pouty face Lavi was sporting

"You wait. I'll make sure to annoy Allen in just one try next time," Lavi declared with conviction. The other two rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right. Keep on dreaming rabbit. I'm immune to your annoyance now," Allen sagely much to Linalee's amusement. To his surprise Lavi laugh too.

"Fine, next time it'll be only ten time. Mark my words, Allen Walker. I shall annoy you in only ten times!" Cue evil maniacal laugh from Lavi and hysterical laughter from both Allen and Linalee. Oh how they missed Lavi's craziness.

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Lavi. I thought I was going to cry when Book Man looked so sad at my house. He said it like you wouldn't make it past two days! I'm so glad I found the herbs. You got better mere minutes after drank the brew," Allen sniffed once his laughing fit subsided. Lavi smiled brightly at his white haired friend.

"Aw Allen, you know I'm a fighter, right? I'd never go down that easily," Lavi said proudly

"Oh really? What was it that you told me Lavi said when he was sick, Linalee?" Allen quirked deviously and Linalee showed the same expression.

"I don't want to die. I've got kittens to feed, trees to grow, books to write. Oh~ mommy! Waah~!" Linalee mimicked earning a very scandalized look from the recently sick red-head.

"I did not say that!" Lavi screamed. He was officially in raving rabbit mode as Allen put it. The two quickly made their escape before either become rabbit chow. They laughed really hard as Lavi gave a good chase all over the village. If Allen were to draw what Lavi looked like then it would have been unrecognizable scary face with wide left eye- patched up right eye, large, large pointy teeth foamed around the mouth, blob of red haired spiking everywhere and claws for hands. And maybe swirls and smoke for the body since Lavi was chasing them. The red haired looked as if he wasn't recently dying.

A cold hiver ran through Allen's spine the moment they entered the clearing around his house. He turned his head and looked into the forest. There amongst the trees two red eyes glowed with hatred, malice and killing intent and Allen abruptly stopped in his tracks only to have Linalee slamming onto him and Lavi onto both of them a second later. The three fell into a heap on a ground but Allen didn't care. His attention was elsewhere. He would still feel the hatred and he scramble onto his feet. The red coals were retreating into the woods and was gone. His whole body was trembling and his friend could see the fear in his eyes.

"Allen?" Linalee called

"Allen?" Lavi tried, but both didn't succeed. As abruptly as Allen stopped, he turned around and ran back into the village. Both Linalee and Lavi were instantly alarmed and they followed him as he ran in the direction of the Elder's Hall. Both knew that look even though it had been a long time since they last saw it. The guards at the front door allowed Allen entry the moment they saw him running but stopped Lavi and Linalee from entering. Allen didn't have time to tell the guards to let them through. The village might be in danger!

"Book Man! Master Tiedoll! Master Cross! Master Lvellie!" Allen shouted as he barged into the room he was in earlier. Much to his dismay only Book Man was there. The ancient man raised his hand to acknowledge Allen's presence.

"What is it Allen?" Book Man always addressed Allen by his name when not in audience with lots of people. Allen panted and he was shaking. Book Man frowned with a tinge of worry in his curiosity.

"I- I saw him," Allen stuttered. "I s-saw the dragon again!" Allen bursts "I saw him and he was angry. He was close to the village. He was by my house! He looked ready to kill Book Man, he was going to kill us before he went back into the forest!" Allen fell to his knee and trembled harder as he hugged himself. The intensity of hate and rage from the dragon man was still fresh in his mind. He had never felt anything like it before and it shook him to his core.

"Allen," Book Man called but Allen paid no heed. He was still terrified. "Allen look at me," frail hands were on his shoulders and he looked up. Book Man was right in front of him. "Was that all you sensed from him?" Book Man's tone serious. Allen was still shaking but he thought about it. He remembered past the terror and the intense loneliness behind to dark eyes. Allen's expression changed and he shook his head.

"He was… really lonely," Allen finally calmed down enough to stop shaking. Suddenly he felt sad. "He was really. Really lonely and I think that was the reason why he just left. Linalee, Lavi and I were having fun and that must have made him feel even more alone." Allen stopped altogether. "He looked too sad…" Book Man nodded.

"Was he is his human form?" Book Man asked. Allen shook his head. "Did you get a good look at his human form?" Again Allen shook his head. Book Man sighed and patted his shoulder. "Alright, I guess you should stay at Lavi's for the night. Ask Linalee for one of her strong tea. That would definitely cheer you up," Book Man said soothingly. Allen just nodded.

"Actually, I did saw his human eye," Allen said suddenly as he turned to leave. Book Man only looked up at him questioningly. "They were black," Allen said with a nervous laugh, "Not that it'll help." He laugh nervously again and Book Man chuckled.

"Unfortunately so," Book Man gave him a warm smile. "If that's all we have to go with then we'd have to detain half the population of this village," he added with amusement. Allen laughed too. Then he thanked Book Man and exited the building to reunite with his friends outside.

In the shadows of the hall Lvellie heard everything. And in the shadows he began his plan.

Though Allen had promised not to tell anyone except Lavi, Allen did so anyway. At least, Linalee was the only other person. No one can keep the three apart so Allen was sure Book Man knew he'd tell her anyway. They were equally horrified as he was and they didn't feel anything for the dragon when he told them about his loneliness. He couldn't blame them. No one could see what he sees. Sometimes he felt like god purposely created him to be alone. Being alone hurts and he knew exactly how the dragon felt when he saw those red glowing eyes and deep black eyes. And it's a very sad thing really…

* * *

Uhh, a lil short I know. So what do you think? Will this do for now? I'll expect reviews! xDDD So,

RnR!


	3. A Peculiar Dream

Hellow! I'm glad to present you the next chapter for this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. I forgot to thank you guys in the last chapter as I should have and for that I give you my humbles apology *bows*. Anywho, there're a few comments I'd like to address soon so gimme a sec to compose myself. Hehe. Thanks a lot for the encouragement, I love them all!

Okay, so some reviewers don't fancy Lvellie being part of the story, generally. Trust me, I don't like him any more than you do but I really needed an asshole for this story. Someone that almost everyone can hate but is still on the good side, sorta. And (damnit) Lvellie fits (urgh!). Though I sorta forgot Link. Hmm, I had better add him somewhere in this story *sweatdrop*.

So, the last 2 chapters we have Allen seeing the dragon and in this chappie the dragon- a.k.a bakanda- will be making first contact. Hope its not much of a spoiler. Hihi. Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Katsura Hoshino, ugh! I really wanna make fun of Allen-chan!

**Warning**: Not much point in this yet. Its not anything dangerous so far.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Peculiar Dream**

The village rejoiced at Allen's magical find. Never had there been a place where everyone was really healthy, be it young or old. Most of them made an effort to socialize with Allen while the rest opted to just acknowledge his existence. It made Allen feel good for a while but eventually it dulled. It doesn't matter if they started to lie to him or be nicer to him. He was still different. They would never truly understand him.

It actually hurts seeing the truth all the time; Allen can tell you that first hand. The people who were outwardly nice to him, he saw their pretence. He saw the lies they cover under their smiles, the hate they usually didn't want to show, their fear they didn't want him to know about… It hurts that all the nice things they did were just an act. He wished that he was never born with a magical eye and arm. Then maybe he'd be able to live in ignorance just like everyone else. His abilities seemed more like a curse than blessing…

"Hey Allen! You up for soccer this evening? The kids against us. What do you say?" Lavi's voice interrupted his internal musing. He turned to look at his best friend and smiled broadly before nodding his head enthusiastically.

'_Oh well, at least there are some who are really true to their hearts,' _he thought happily before getting up from the stamp he had been sitting on the whole afternoon, situated night behind his small hut close to the cloth drying lines. "Those twerps got no chance against the two of us!" Allen said smugly. Lavi guffawed in agreement.

That evening:

"Oh yeah, they're got no chance of losing against us," Lavi groaned as he lay on his back. Allen was right beside him laying face down on the grassy field, clutching his injured stomach. He was supposed to be playing keeper…who'd ever know that kids got some really badass kicks in them?

"Y-yeah," Allen groaned. Then they both chuckled as a few of them mentioned children started tugging at them with worry. In respond, the two tackled the children and instead of continuing with soccer they played tag. In the end both Allen and Lavi were lying under a pile of laughing children. The children left for home once the sky was orange and Lavi invited him over for dinner. He gladly accepted, though he had never refused before.

"You know what," Lavi said as they ate

"What?" Allen asked.

"You should just move in with me," Lavi said with his mouthful. It was the same topic every time Allen dines at his house. Allen decided to amuse his friend.

"Isn't that too sudden? We haven't even started dating yet. How could we possibly move in together?" Allen asked with fake innocence making Lavi laugh and almost chocking on his food.

"You and I are practically started dating since we knew each other, Allen-kun," Lavi said flirtatiously, playing along. "Linalee's just a third wheel we can't ditch and she keeps bugging around so we never could get our relationship any deeper." He faked annoyance and huffed.

"Funny that. She told me exactly the same thing!" Allen faked surprised. "She said that you were the third wheel who's in the way of her relationship with me," Allen laughed at the shock expression on Lavi's face.

"How dare her! I will show her that she's the third wheel and that your love belongs to me," Lavi said that such drama that Allen literally fell of his chair laughing his ass off. Lavi helped him up laughing as well at their antic. If Linelee had been present it would have been a real drama with lines and scenes and all. They were just that crazy.

"Seriously Allen, why won't you just move in with either me or Linalee? You know us better than anyone else and I can't definitely say that we know you better than anyone else in this whole village. Maybe even better than Master Cross. You know us, you can touched us with us with your left hand," Lavi was back in serious mode, Allen sighed heavily.

"I know that, Lavi. I know that you and Linalee are probably the only two people who know me best, even without a magical limb. But no one else knows me nor wants me to know them. They'd never understand me the way you two do. What if one day I forgot my gloves and touch someone? They'd curse me for life. I don't want to live my life having to be more careful than I already am. And you know about my little disadvantages. I wouldn't even know you're right beside me if you didn't say a word. And I'm clumsy," Allen recited the same rebuke each time the topic comes up. Lavi sighed in defeat. He had yet to find a solution to that problem of Allen's but he really hated the idea of his best friend living alone so close to the forest. Anything could happen to him especially since a dragon -a murderous one at that, was also living in said forest. If the dragon doesn't get him first then maybe the flood will. That piece of land floods so easily!

"How about me living with you then?" Lavi suggested quietly shook his head.

"Book Man will have my ass if I let you live with me. He' been ranting non-stop about how busy you are and how you're always late for his lessons. He'll say you're just looking for an excuse to ditch him more than you already have! He actually remembers how many times you ditch him you know," Allen quickly explained. "For the sake of everyone safety and sanity you better live here." Lavi looked to the side and 'tch'-ed

"Party pooper panda," Lavi grumbled much to Allen's amusement. They finished dinner with some small talks and crazy acts. Lavi offered Allen a bed for the night but the white head politely refused. He didn't want to intrude any more than he has.

"Seriously Allen? You're gonna pull the polite card on me? Now since when does that work on your best friend?" Lavi said skeptically as Allen laughed.

"Damn, I was so sure I got you. And my acting was flawless too," Allen chuckled.

"Ha! You have to be more convincing than that to fool me next time. We'll see who gets the other first, ne?" Lavi said in a challenging tone. Allen was instantly reminded of Lavi's '10 Tries Vow' and smirked.

"You're on, rabbit,"

"Heh he, watch your back old man,"

"Now that's low, Lavi," Allen pouted and Lavi laughed as he pat his friend's shoulder.

They both laughed again and Allen bid his goodnight. Lavi walked with him halfway towards Allen's hut and waved at his friends till the white head's figure vanished in the dark. Then he sighed heavily.

"He really should trust me more," Lavi said to himself as he returned home.

That night as Allen slept, he had the strangest dream. He know he was dreaming and was in a dream, just didn't know if it really was his dream, which of course made it even more odd. He was floating in utter blackness. No really darkness, about the same but it was more black than dark. He couldn't see anything except his own body, meaning it was not darkness because then he shouldn't be able to see himself. No light, no sound. Just pitch black. Allen was confused. Why would his dream be black? Weren't dreams to be images the brain comes up with while the whole body rest? Or something like that. Allen doesn't really care. But really, would his brain conjure up 'black'? Did it confuse black with dark?

'_You.'_ An ethereal deep, sharp voice spoke. Allen was stunned for a moment. He turned around to look for the speaker but no one was there, Now that he thought about it, the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Allen shouted loudly above. A tinge of tears seeped into him.

'_You're one of them…' _the voice spoke again. Allen froze again. The tone was bitter and angry and it reminded him of something but he couldn't place it. One thing for sure, he had never heard the voice before in his entire life. Just the level of loathing in the tone matched something he knew…tear within Allen.

"Wh-who are 'them'?" Allen asked curiously.

'_The ones who killed my people!' _The voice shouted and it reverberated into Allen's form so much that he cowered in fear. He was scared and confused. What was he talking about?

"I d-don't understand. What are you talking about?" Allen said in a small voice that ascended as he tried to sound brave, yet he was grouching and holding his legs close to his chest. "I don't even know who you are and I've never killed a single being my whole life," in spite of himself Allen sobbed. He wanted to wake up.

'_You saw me. You saw me even though I wasn't in mu true form. They can do that as well…'_

"I don't know what you-" Allen stopped as realization hit him. "You're the black dragon in the forest," Allen said breathlessly and he cowered again when he heard the dragon snarling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do when I found out what you were. I'm sorry. The law said that people should always report to their superiors if they ever happen to see, hear, touch or talk to dragons and severe punishment for those who don't. I've never broken any law my whole life and I'm sorry," Allen cowered even more as he cried. His whole body shook as he waited fearfully for what the voice will say. For all he knew the dragon would kill him or make him have the worst nightmare ever. He was sure that the dream was something the dragon-man made using his dragon magic.

'_You… are a weird human.'_ Allen's sobbing immediately stopped and his thought was, _'What?'_

'_What does your eye see when it looks?'_ the voice asked, his tone a tad bit softer now. Allen sniffed before answering.

"The truth," he simply answered

'_The truth?'_

"Yes," Allen nodding wiping his face on his sleeves. "I can't explain it any other way. What people say and what people do often contradicts their actual intentions. I can see through lies and silence. Nothing can be kept a secret from my eye. True forms, true intentions- basically all truth are revealed to me. That's about it." Allen explained. The voice was silent for a while.

'_You are definitely… a weird human.'_ Now Allen was getting annoyed. The voice was actually sounding mocking. _'Here I thought with your hair color you would be an old man. As it turns out you are nothing but brat.'_

"Hey!"

'_Merely a child with such a sad ability… and white hair,' _the voice chuckled. Allen was definitely annoyed. _'You reminded me of a plant human eat. What was it called again? Ah yes, a bean sprout.' _The voice chuckled some more and Allen was dumbfounded.

"Did you just call me a bean sprout?" Allen hissed in disbelief.

'_Yep'_

"You cocky bastard! When I get my hands on you I'll-!"

'_Kill me? I very much doubt that bean sprout. Your body can barely handle my true form'_ Allen gritted his teeth _'If I had revealed myself to you right now I doubt you'd be able to wake up ever again. So stop with your puny attempts moyashi.' _Allen gasped in shock and disbelief.

"My name is Allen baka!" Allen screamed with frustration at the voice earning a very amuse chuckle.

'_You are weird, bean sprout, but you are interesting. I wonder what your reaction will be when we truly meet…' _the voice growing fainter.

"What?" Allen was dumbfounded once again. "Hey wait! What do you mean when we meet? When did I agree to that?" Allen shouted but only a chuckle he got as a reply and-

'_You have to wake up now.'_

"Huh?" Allen opened his eyes and saw the familiar roof if his little hut. He blinked a few times and relaxed his body.

"It was just a dream," Allen breathed out. He took a few deep breathed and realized that his face was a little too cold for comfort. He wiped his eyes and was surprised. His face was still tear-streaked. He had been crying! _'Then… then I really did dream about him! And we talked! Wait,' _Allen shook his head and frowned, _'It was a dream. My head made it up.'_

'_But did it? For one he never heard that voice before in his entire life. And damnit he'd never call himself a bean sprout. He has a name that was proud of and damnit he's a human! Not a food!' _Allen shuddered at the bit thought. Then he remembered that last few words the dragon spoke to him and he shuddered again.

'_I wonder what your reaction will be when we truly meet…'_

* * *

A lil short I know but I hope you enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be a tad bit longer. I promise! So,

RnR please!


	4. Third Sighting

I posted this against my will. I shouldn't but I did! I should have written the next chapter first but the urge to publish was just too damn strong! I blame you readers! xD Thank you so much for reading. I love you allz!

There isn't much I'd like to elaborate on this chapter. Oh, one thing to say. They won't meet yet. Mwahahahahahaaaa! Okay, technically they did but...they didn't. End. Of. Story. *pointedly looks away, sweatdropping* Anyway, just read! Since I has nothing else to says! ONWARDS!

**Disclaimer: **Again, not mine...T_T

**Warning: **Uhh, tame. Not yet anything explicit. I know, its taking way too long. xD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Third Sighting**

"Gosh, you look terrible Allen," Linalee said worriedly as her gaze fell on her white-haired friend. Allen raised his hand to greet her and yawned. He was still a little sleepy but that was usually the time when Linalee and her brother eat breakfast so he had to move. Allen walked towards his friend and she pushed him into the house.

"Do I look that bad?" Allen asked as he sat by the dining table and yawned again.

"Very," Linalee nodded. "You look like you've been crying all night. Bad dream?" she asked. It wasn't all that odd for Allen to frequently have nightmare. His eye sometimes brings up bad memories. Allen shook his head.

"Not really. I mean it was scary but I can't say it was a bad one," Allen stifled another yawn. Linalee look at him questioningly as she worked on the stove.

"How so?"

"Well, it started out mysteriously, then it got scary, then I was okay and by the end of it I was annoyed," Allen tried really as much detail as possible. He was beginning to forget the dream.

"That's a weird dream. What was it about?"

"I… uh, don't remember," Allen said. Well…not exactly the truth but…

"Really now, you are the lousiest liar I've ever known. Spill it," Linalee gave him 'The Stare', basically a stare that compels him to spill, a Linalee Lee specialty, and he would never resist! One reason because her whole being forces him to tell, meaning that's exactly what his left eye sees. He pouted.

"I'm good at lying. Lavi can't even tell I'm lying most of the time," Allen sulked. Linalee giggled.

"Yeah, and exactly how many times have your lies worked on me? It's not my fault Lavi's that dense. He's an airhead most of the time," they both laughed at that. Allen contemplated about telling her his dream.

"Well, I dreamt about the dragon," Allen finally admitted. Linalee looked a little taken aback then horrified.

"What did the dragon do to you? Did it threaten to kill you? Are you okay?" Linalee began to panic on his behalf. Allen sighed. He knew she'd act like that.

"Relax, it was just a dream. It's not like it was a real dragon," Allen tried to calm his friend and she sighed gladly.

"Sorry about that. All this dragon business is really nerve wrecking. All those stories about them," Linalee shivered and sighed, "I'm just glad it's not happening like that to us yet. Book Man said he'd try to negotiate a treaty or something with it. You know, so it won't wreck our village to shreds. He said the dragon might actually listen but I don't know. Everyone says dragons are bad," Linalee sighed again. Allen smiled politely. He heard stories about the first port, not really sure whether or not it's happening to their village yet but he totally agreed with Linalee on the last part. He had a feeling that the dragon was highly disagreeable… but maybe not that disagreeable.

_He didn't sound bad… though he's a big, damn, jerk!_ Allen frown a little feeling disgruntled._ Bean sprout my foot. How exactly am I similar to one? Grr!_

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, that dragon isn't attacking us yet," Linalee said distracting Allen from his inner ire. He took a second compute what Linalee said ad realized she must have mistaken his frown for something else.

"Yeah, sure," add nervous laugh here.

"Oh Allen, good morning," Komui greeted warmly as he entered the dining room. He saw Linalee's worried expression and his eyes twinkled with murderous intent. "Are you making Linalee sad on purpose Allen?" he asked with sweet venom making Allen broke out cold sweat. Komui still hasn't gotten over his sister complex.

"N-no, K-Komui-san," Allen shook his head mechanically and instantly Komui was back to his jovial self. He clapped his hand once and smiled brightly.

"Good!" He said overly too bright. "So, you had dinner with Lavi last night eh," he said as he took the seat opposite of Allen. Allen nodded and smiled warmly back. Komui was scary when he wants to be but most of the time he's okay. "Linalee gets word fast," he added.

"Of course nii-san. Lavi, Allen and I made a pact and Allen will honor it as long as he lives," Linalee said smiling as she laid out the table with food. Once she was done she took the seat between the two, on Allen's left and Komui's right. "If Allen has dinner with us then the next morning he has to eat breakfast at Lavi's, and vice versa. That way we both share Allen equally," she added proudly.

"You guys treat me like a cat sometimes," Allen sighed.

"Can't help it. You're too cute not to be treated like one," Linalee teased and laughed at Allen's pout. " See, you are too cute! Also you don't have much healthy food at your hut. All you ever eat are fruits. You have to eat meat! Lavi and I can't fulfill our stomachs if we eat at your place so you were made into a cat instead," she ended with a tone of satisfaction.

"Well I can't help with that now can I? I told you meats have too much residue of emotions. I can't bear eating them every day. I mean I cannot not see. I can't shut my left eye," Allen defended himself. Both Lees nodded in understanding.

"Still you have to eat meat too. You won't get a hundred percent nutrients just on fruits and you are still growing Allen," Komui added kindly.

"That's my brother's way of saying you're too short for your age," Linalee laughed at the telltale tantrum reaction coming from Allen.

"I'm not short! I'm just a late bloomer!"

"Yeah right, eighteen years late bloomer," Linalee snorted and that earned her a glare from Allen. "But that's okay! You're cuter like this," Linalee hastily added and the annoyance in Allen was quickly replaced with disgruntle.

"You got that right. I'm way cuter than you are," Allen said cheekily and smiled deviously.

"Oh dream on Walker. You may be cute but you've got nothing on me!" And they both laughed while Komui chuckled as he watched them. Breakfast commenced merrily with the two joking and making fun of Komui or the Lees teasing Allen much to his annoyance. Shortly after breakfast the two friends left the house in Komui's care. He told them he'd handle the dishes and were promptly kicked out of the house. They quickly set their heading to Lavi's house. They were dead sure the red-haired rabbit would still be asleep but much to their surprise said rabbit met them halfway.

"Am I dreaming Linalee? Is Lavi really standing in front of us?" Allen asked in awe. In response Linalee pinched his right arm, hard, and damnit it hurts!

"Oh you're awake alright," Linalee said ignoring his indignant 'OW!' and glare. "Wow, you're up early for once," Linalee said with surprise much to the eye-patch's annoyance.

"Haha, very funny," Lavi said sarcastically. "I can wake up early. I just choose not to. I'm just feeling really awesome today so voila! I'm up early!" Lavi's smile was back on.

"Still, where were you headed to?" Allen asked genuinely curious. Before Lavi could even open his mouth, a very angry shout came from the direction Lavi came from. Make no mistake, everyone knew to whom it belonged too. And Lavi was in deep trouble.

"Boy! Where do you think you're going? I specifically woke you up so you won't miss your lessons!" Book Man's voice rang all over the village. Both Allen and Linalee sweat dropped comically and they were thinking the very same line: _So that's why he's up early. Go figure…_

"No time to explain. We gotta run," Lavi said excitedly as he pulled his friends' arms and in a random direction.

"Where are you gonna take us too exactly? Book Man knows every single hiding place you've ever used," Allen asked in a monotone as he allowed his friend to pull him. He rather not be dragged thank you very much.

"And my house's a no go. Nii-san's still there. He's happily hand you over to Book Man tied up and gagged," Linalee said. Lavi visibly shivered. He remembered that as if it happened yesterday... Allen laughed at his other side. He was there too when it happened. Rest assured it was very hilarious…and a tad bit scary.

"Don't worry. There's one place panda would never go look," Lavi said smugly and Allen finally realized that they were headed in the direction of his hut.

"My house? Seriously? He'd go looking the first," Allen pointed out but Lavi shook his head. They ran straight past the lonely looking hut and went straight into the forest.

"Oh, smart," Linalee said appraisingly.

"Thank you," Lavi said appreciatively. He didn't let them go though, and lead them further into the woods. His two friends shared questioning glances.

"Are we headed somewhere? You're safe already. Book Man would never step a foot into the forest," Allen asked curious.

"Well, since we're here already I thought I'd show you guys a place I found last week when I was out picking herbs," Lavi said slowing down and letting go of his friends. The trees were much tighter packed and the grasses tall so he needed his hands. He took out his knife to cut the vines out of their way. The two followed him silently. They trusted his sense of direction very much. He had never even once got lost in the woods even at unfamiliar places. Linalee's sense was okay and Allen's was… well, let's just say he was really lucky he didn't end up deep inside the woods instead that last time he ran back to the village.

They heard the sound of running water as they walked further. True enough soon they were greeted by the most wonderful and beautiful scenery they had ever seen, after Lavi cut down a few more vines and grasses out of their way. Clear water, beautifully placed boulders glossing with moss, sandy shored and as they got closer they could see fishes swimming happily in the wide stream.

"Wow," was all Linalee and Allen could say. What with the clear sky and beautiful weather, the place looked even more surreal!

"No one else ever found this place before?" Allen asked in awe. Lavi nodded excitedly.

"Yep," his smile was side, "I've been looking around after I got better and I found this place. I checked for human tracks but I only found animals. So this place is exclusively for us to use!" Lavi exclaimed enthusiastically and he pulled his two stunned friends closer to the river side. "There's even a small waterfall upstream and the river's wider and deeper there. Maybe one day we can just come here and have a picnic or a swim. The water's really cool," Lavi informed them.

"I have to admit, this place is a thousand times better than that last thing you found," Linalee said sounding very impressed.

"I say this place is your best find ever!" Allen announced and he shook Lavi off to run to the water edge. "Wow, I can see all the fishes up close. And alive!" That made Linalee and Lavi laugh.

The three teenagers explored the river the whole morning up till noon. They scavenged for fruits around the area and had lunch sitting by the river with their feet soaked in. They even drank from the river since the water was so clear and cool.

"This water is really delicious. I don't think the well water in our village could ever taste this good," Linalee said receiving nods from her friends. Not long after, the trio got tired and found a clear patch of grass shaded from the sun. So they rested their feet, backs on the ground, and prepared for a nap. Lavi and Linalee fell asleep as soon as they lay down on either side of Allen. Unlike his friends, Allen was wide awake and energized. He didn't feel the least bit tired. He made sure his friends were totally out before getting up and crawling towards the river silently. He wanted to see what else were there upstream.

_I won__'__t get lost if I follow the river. I mean, I'm not _that _direction blind. As long as I follow the river I can always come back here_, Allen thought confidently and nodded. _I will not stray away from the river_, he assured himself and began trekking along the river side.

Allen had never seen so many fishes in his entire life! Not to mention the thoughts or feelings the give out were so calming. Actually the whole place radiated calmness unlike in the village. Even from dead things he could see residual feelings and they were never positive. Death was a scary thing, that was what Allen concluded wherever he go. That was why he couldn't eat meat. Their thoughts were more potent than plants or fruits. Actually he liked eating fruits the most because that emit pleasing residual thoughts as he ate them. It's as if they were glad to be eaten. He had never really eaten fish before so it came as a surprise to him seeing the living ones.

_And they are so colorful!_ Allen never thought fishes could have so many colors on them, especially when the sun hit their scales. It was as if the fishes fully transformed into jewels, twinkling and sparkling. Some even changed color entirely! It was so fascinating to the late teen.

_Light hitting the scales_, Allen mused absently, _just like his scales but he reminds me of starry nights. These fishes reminds of rainbows_, Allen giggled to himself. He walked a little further and heard water rushing really fast. A little climb and he found the waterfall Lavi was talking about earlier. Allen was in awe again. The water was still clear and he could see every single pebble on the river bed. Allen couldn't remember being this excited over something his whole life! _Okay maybe that time when Lavi and I saw a field of butterflies coming out of their cocoons when we were ten_, he thought.

Allen decided he's like a higher view and he headed to the waterfall and began climbing up. It wasn't steep or anything but there were a lot of moss covering the rocks thanks to the water spray from the waterfall. Allen did not want to think what would happen if he accidentally slipped. Even without thinking he could imagine the very unpleasant sight.

Allen expected to be alone once he was at the top. He thought nothing would be there, man nor beast. Then again his sixth sense was totally nonexistent so wasn't really surprised. But he was surprised when he saw what he saw. Instead of a deer or a wild cat or a wild boar- heck even a bear wouldn't surprise him!- a different sort of beast met his sight. A much more majestic beast supposed to be extinct. It was the black dragon. Allen froze on the ground he stood. A little way from the river, among the trees was a clear field of ground, adequately shaded from the sun, was the dragon. With his right eye he could see the figure of a man right in the middle but his left eye commanded attention.

The gigantic black dragon was lying there curled up with its wings resting on each sides of his body, neck curled and head resting peacefully on his forearms. His eyes were closed and Allen could feel calmness radiating from the majestic being. For once, Allen felt no fear. Quietly he sat down by the waterfall and watched the dragon sleep. Its massive body was covering the whole ground. For a moment Allen worried that the trees surrounding the place would fall if he moved his tail or hind legs but his mind shushed him. _He's in his human form dummy. Remember?_ A small voice reminded him. He tried focusing with his right eye but still the image from his left eye filled his mind.

_He's so big and scary I can't make myself see his human form_, Allen shuddered with fright. _If he stood in the village I'd definitely be scared stiff. If he moves one of his legs I'm sure he'd kill a dozen or so villagers_, Allen shuddered again at the thought. _I better not think about it anymore. Linalee's right, he's not attacking us…yet_, Allen thought vehemently but fear was starting to cloud his mind.

Then the eyes opened. Red glowing coals beheld him. Allen froze again. The eyes looked as if they were searching his soul. Allen was afraid. So much hatred, so much malice, yet so lonely and sad. His head and neck moved upwards and his wings spread open. Allen couldn't move. In the back image he could see the faint outline of the man looking intently at him with his deep dark eyes.

Was that interest he saw a flicker of? Allen thought but it was quickly dismissed. The dragon man stood up and his massive dragon form stood up on all four, eyes still intently staring at him. The dragon's mouth opened wide as if to roar but no sound came out. Blood drained from Allen's face. Then the dragon turned and walked away. His human form Allen saw faintly moved deeper into the woods. He could see long ebony locks swishing as the man gracefully turned around and walked away. He could faintly see red on the man's outfit but it was only faint as his dragon form filled his vision.

"Allen!"

"Allen! Where are you?"

"Allen! Can you hear us?"

"ALLEN!"

Allen was shaken out of his stupor and shakily look down. He looked back at the clearing and saw it deserted. He took a deep breath to steady himself before calling out to his friends.

"Up here! At the waterfall!" He shouted as loudly as he can over the sound of the waterfall. The callings from his friends stopped and soon after he saw Lavi and Linalee emerging from downstream. He flashed them his winning smile, which was very convincing, but they frowned at him instead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Linalee had to shout since the waterfall was quite loud. He could see anger and worry emanating from her as well as relief.

"Why did you come here without us? Can you imagine how shocked we were when you weren't there when we woke up? You know how hard it is to find you if you got lost, don't you?" Allen flinched at the frustration in Lavi's tone rather than the emotion he was emitting. He felt really guilty. He climbed down and walked towards his friends with his head bowed. They pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't make me worry like that," Linalee sobbed,

"What if a bear killed you? Or-or you fell into the river? You can't swim!" Lavi pulled him closer. He could feel how hard their hearts were beating and he felt even guiltier.

"I'm really sorry," he said remorsefully and both Linalee and Lavi relaxed. They let go of him. Linale instantly checked him out for any signs of injuries and such, much to Allen's embarrassment. He was prone to injuries since he sucked at noticing things. Lavi had his hands on his hip.

"What were you doing here?" The red head asked seriously. Allen contemplated telling them about the dragon and his human form but was a little distracted by Linalee as she finished her checkup. Looking at her reminded him of her reaction towards his dream that morning. "Allen," Lavi called his name with a questioning tone.

"I just wanted to see the waterfall," was all he said.

* * *

Okay, I hope you don't mind this not so lengthy chapter. I haven't typed the next chappie into my laptop yet but it will be done so patience! Oh, I was gonna say I dunno how long the next chapter will be. I have this tendency to write with the flow and sometimes my flow is long and sometimes not...okay, I'm ranting. So;

RnR please!


End file.
